Here We Remain
by shawnspencstarr
Summary: Emily and Clementine are the only ones left of the original Macon group. Emily has now taken up the role of caring and protecting Clementine. They are taken in by a new group who are hiding from a man named Carver. Secrets become revealed, an old face returns, survival is harder than ever, and people rise while the rest become consumed by the world.


**Hello people who are reading this story! This is my first fan fiction that I have posted on this website. I'm also working on a Sherlock story. My OC, Emily, is Kenny and Katjiaas daughter. She's in her mid 20s, around 24. She has blond hair and light brown eyes. This is also a Luke/OC relationship. I really wanted to write season two first instead of season one. During the breaks between season two episodes I'll be writing season one. Please no negative comments.**

**I do not own The Walking Dead game or any of the characters. Except my OC, Emily.**

* * *

16 months…

16 months since Omid died. That was day a part of Christa died also. A few weeks later, her baby died. Tragedy struck the small group and now it was just the three of them. 16 long moths staying in the woods. Barely living. Christa changed during those months. She barely spoke to Emily or to Clementine. She was dead on the inside.

Emily was the one who scavenged for food while Christa and Clementine stayed with the small camp. They never stayed in one place for long. They were always running. Nothing was same anymore. Everyone they knew were dead. Kenny, Duck, Katjiaa, Lee, Carley, Omid, Mark, and Ben. All dead.

The days were long and hard. Emily could barely find enough food to feed the three of them. Emily gave a lot of the portions to Christa and Clementine. She always had the least amount of food, but she was fine with the food she managed to find. Clementine changed too during the long months. She was still devastated by the death of Lee. Hell, Emily was too. Lee was someone she trusted with her life, he was a good friend to Emily. But, like what happens to everyone in this shitty word, he died.

Emily and Clementine were sitting together on a long log while Christa was sitting a few feet away from Clementine. It was silent. Clem was looking down at the ground with a gloomy look on her face. Emily was sharpening her long knife and cleaning her gun. She picked up her gun and frowned. There wasn't a lot of ammo let in her gun. She only had six bullets left in the damn thing. During the day, Emily goes scavenging and try's to find supplies, but most of the time she finds nothing. Everything is always cleaned out. You don't find much in the woods.

"Christa. Talk to me." Clementine looked over at Christa.

Christa glanced over at Clementine with a sad look across her face. She shook her head and sighed. Christa slowly got up with a long pointed stick in her hand and walked towards the fire. Clementine looked down at the ground with defeat in her eyes. Emily put a reassuring hand over Clementine's shoulder.

"This'll never work." Christa crouched down and started to tend to the fire with the stick. She shifted the wood to create a bigger fire, but so far it didn't work. "Look at this… it's pathetic. The wood's too wet to burn. There's more smoke than flame." Christa told Clementine and Emily. "At this rate we'll be eating this for breakfast."

"It's ok. I can wait." Clementine kindly told Christa.

"Christa it's fine." Emily told her.

"All we do is wait. And for what…?" Christa questioned. "You should be doing this, not me." Christa told Clementine.

Emily sighed. "Christa… let me do it."

Christa ignored her and kept on talking to Clementine. "Tending a fire so you can cook and stay warm… it's something you have to be able to do, Clementine. Otherwise…" Christa stopped talking and looked down towards the fire. She slowly shook her head and continued to tend to the fire.

Clementine slowly breathed out and slumped her shoulders down. Clementine kept on glancing at Christa. Emily and Clementine were both worried for Christa. She slowly was starting to loose it.

"Christa. Give Clementine a break. We all just need to relax. It's been rough. I know. Let me tend to the fire. Get some rest." Emily told Christa who was staring at the fire.

Clementine looked up towards Christa. "We can't build a big fire at night. It attracts too much attention. It's too dangerous when we're out here by ourselves."

"We need to eat, don't we? We can't survive without food."

Clementine wrapped her arms around herself to keep from being cold. "I'm freezing."

Emily looked over at Clementine. She looked so sad. Emily frowned. She started to take off her jacket. Clementine looked over at Emily with questioning eyes. Emily took off her jacket and handed it to Clementine. Underneath her jacket she had a dark green long sleeve shirt on. Emily didn't mind giving the jacket to Clementine.

Emily smiled softly at Clementine and held out her jacket. "Here, Clementine. Take my jacket."

"Are you sure?" Clementine asked. Emily nodded. Clementine grabbed her jacket and started to put it on. The jacket was a little big on her, but it still fit. She wrapped herself in the jacket and smiled towards Emily.

"Thanks. But aren't you gonna be cold?" She asked Emily.

Emily shook her head. "It's a little cold, but I'll manage."

"You think this cold is bad, Clementine? Wait 'til we get up to Wellington, then talk to me about cold." Christa remarked. "If we make it." She added. "We still have a couple months ahead of us."

Christa stood up from the fire and walked towards the trees. She looked up at the sky. Christa turned around and looked towards Emily and Clementine. "This rain will turn to sleet, then ice, then snow. It won't be easy." Christa resumed her position back at the fire.

"Nothings every easy anymore." Emily sadly said.

"Is it safe there…?" Clementine asked.

"Safer than here because of the cold. Or so they say. We just need to keep moving north."

The night became silent again. No one spoke. Emily grabbed her knife that was next her and started to sharpen it again. She used a hard rock to make the edges sharper on her knife. The only noise the was her was the crackling of the fire and the sound of Emily's knife.

"I miss Lee." Clementine sadly said.

Emily stopped sharpening her knife and looked over at Clementine. Emily missed Lee too. He saved her life once. Emily never forgot what he did to help her survive. She always wondered what it would be like if Lee was here right now.

Christa looked up at Clementine. "I'm sure you do." Christa sadly said. Emily could tell that Christa missed Lee too.

"I'm gonna go look for more wood." Christa got up from tending the fire. "You just keep the fire lit." Christa walked off into the woods. Slowly the darkness took over the figure of Christa and Emily and Clementine no longer saw her.

Emily and Clementine both looked at the fire. She heard Clementine sigh sadly. Clementine got up and walked over too her purple backpack. She pulled it out from under bark of the tree. Emily saw Clementine shuffle through her small backpack for her lighter.

"You ok, Clem?" Emily asked Clementine.

"Yeah." Clementine softly said. "Just tired."

Emily looked sadly over at Clementine. "I know you are. Everyone is now."

While Emily continued to sharpen her knife, Clementine was trying to find her lighter. Clementine looked through her backpack. She grabbed a photo that was on top of all her stuff. It was a picture of Lee. Clementine smiled sadly at the picture. The old memories were coming back to Clementine. She stared at the picture until she put it in her back pocket of her jeans. The next thing she pulled out was her picture she drew of Kenny, Katjiaa, Duck, and Emily. She looked up at Emily to see if she saw the picture, but Emily didn't notice. The death of Emily's family had hit Emily pretty hard. She put the picture in her back pocket where Lee's picture was.

Clementine finally saw her lighter and grabbed it. She put it in her back pocket. Clementine zipped her backpack up and put it under the tree. Clementine walked towards the dying fire and stood next to it.

Emily looked up to see Clementine holding her light and a piece of paper. She saw Clementine lit the lighter and connected it with the piece of paper. The paper now started to have a small fire. Clementine put it in the burned wood. The wood slowly started to lit up from the fire, but the fire was still dim.

Emily got up and walked towards Clementine. Clementine looked up to Emily. "It's better. But still not enough. The flames are too low."

"We need to find something that will cause bigger flames." Emily told her.

Clementine looked over towards the tree to find anything to use. Emily walked on the opposite side. She noticed near the fire there was a medium size log. The log was perfect to use to create a bigger fire.

"Clementine, I found a log we can use." She told her.

Clementine walked over towards her. She grabbed the log. "This might burn…" Clementine said. Clementine crouched down at the fire and set the log in the middle of the fire. Emily grabbed the stick Christa used and helped Clementine tend to the fire. They both looked at the fire, lost deep in their own thoughts.

"Do you think we'll make it to Wellington?" Clementine asked.

"Maybe. We need to try." Emily reassured her.

"Christa doesn't think we'll make it. It seems like she's giving up."

"Don't worry, Clem. Christa won't give up. She just needs time from everything that has happened. We will make it to Wellington."

"Anything is possible." Clementine quietly said.

The camp turned silent again, but that was broken when they heard voices. They both got up quickly. Emily ran over to her knife and gun and grabbed both of them. She put her knife in her slot on her belt and had her gun in her hand. Emily down at Clementine who looked scared. Emily put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Clementine, you should stay here. Those people don't seem very friendly."

Clementine looked sternly at Emily. "I'm coming with you." Emily closed her eyes and sighed. She knew there was no point in arguing with Clementine.

"Ok, but be quiet." Emily and Clementine walked slowly towards the noise of the people. As they got closer they started to hear Christa's voice. Emily instantly started to worry for her friend.

Now they started to hear the voices better and could hear what they were saying. They heard a voice, "Don't fucking lie to us!"

"Who do you think you're foolin'? Another voice said.

"Give us the truth and you don't get hurt." Based on the voices speaking, Emily guessed that there were more than three guys there. And they did not seem friendly.

Emily and Clementine finally found the people. There was a group of gruff looking men who were surrounding Christa. Clementine let out a small gasp at the sight.

"You fuckin' with me?" Another voice rang out.

"Where the rest of your group?" One of the men questioned harshly.

Christa backed away. "I-I'm by myself…" She stuttered.

"Bullshit!"

"She's lyin…"

A man with hood over his head pointed a gun a Christa. "Cut the shit, lady!"

"It's… it's just me…" Christa stuttered again.

"Come one guys." One of men started to walk towards Christa. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Christa's head. "She's not saying!"

Emily quickly pointed her gun towards the man who was about to shoot Christa until she saw Clementine quickly grab a rock and threw it at one of the men.

"CHRISTA, RUN!" They both shouted.

Clementine and Emily both started to run. They heard Christa yell and a gunshot rang out. Emily closed her eyes. She couldn't tell if Christa was dead or not, but she knew that something bad had happened to her.

They both were both run and jumping over rocks when they heard one of the men yell. "Get the fuck over here! NOW!"

Clementine hid behind a tree while Emily hid behind a rock a few feet away from Clementine. She looked over at Emily with a frightened look in her eyes. Emily put her finger to her lips signaling Clementine to be quiet.

The man quietly walked over towards where Emily and Clementine. Emily saw Clementine looked from behind the tree to see the man. He cautiously walked towards where Clementine was. The man was about to spot Clementine, but Emily signaled Clementine to run over to her. Clementine ran over towards Emily as fast as she could. The man heard the noise and saw Clementine and started to run over towards her. They both got up and started to run.

"Get the fuck over here!" He shouted.

Emily jumped over a tree trunk while Clementine slid under it. They were both running as fast as they could. Emily looked behind her to find the man, but she didn't see him. She quickly looked in front of her to see a walker.

"Clementine watch out." Emily shouted towards Clementine. She saw Clementine quickly move to the other side of the walker and dodge it. The man appeared behind the walker as Clementine dodged it. The man quickly hit the walker behind the knees, which caused the walker to fall down immediately. He proceeded by connecting his foot with the walkers head and smashed the walkers head open.

Clementine pulled a sharp branch from a tree and pointed it at the man. He was about to tackle her when Emily pushed him out of the way. She pointed her gun at him ready to shot. As she pulled the trigger, the man hit grabbed her arm roughly and the bullet was shot up towards the trees. The noise was loud from her gun. He then slapped the gun out of her hand. Her gun went off to the side. The man grabbed Emily's throat and started to squeeze it. Emily kneed him in the stomach. He immediately let go of her and grabbed his stomach, but looked back at her with a vicious look in his eyes. He curled his fist and went to punch her but Emily easily dodged it. She defended herself by quickly grabbing her knife. She stabbed him in his right shoulder blade. The man yelled in agony and he clutched his shoulder.

"Come one, Emily." While the man was distracted by his wound, they started to run. Emily quickly grabbed her gun and followed Clementine. They were cut off when they looked below to see a stream blocking them from escaping. Emily saw the man charging at them. Emily quickly pointed her gun at him. She was too late and he tackled her to the ground. He had the advantaged and was on top of her. Before she knew it, he grabbed her knife that was at her side and stabbed her shoulder. Emily yelled in pain and the man started to twist the knife and dig deeper.

"How does it feel, bitch?"

A gunshot rang out. The man was now no longer on top of her. He was next to her lying dead to a gun shot in the face. His lifeless eyes looked at her and his mouth was slightly open.

Emily looked up to see Clementine holding her gun. "LEAVE US ALONE!" Clementine shouted.

Emily shuffled over towards Clementine. They were on the edge of the stream. Emily clutched her shoulder and hissed in pain as she felt her wound. She pulled her hand away to she a lot of blood dripping down from her hand.

"Oh god… Emily…" Clementine looked to be on the verge of tears.

"It's gonna be okay…" Emily slowly said. The blood loss was slowly starting to affect her. Emily crawled over to her knife and stuck it back on her belt.

The noise of walkers forced Emily to look up. There were more than six walkers slowly making their way towards them. Emily knew that they were heard the gunshot. Emily quickly grabbed her gun from Clementine and started to shoot the walkers. She shot two until she noticed that there were too many for them to handle. They both started to shuffle towards the edge until they noticed that they moved too far. Both of them fell over the edge and were emerged into the water.

Emily was pulled under water. She desperately made her way to surface. She breathed out heavily as she emerged from under water. She saw Clementine who was way ahead of her. Emily tried to swim quickly over to her, but she couldn't managed enough energy. She started to get dizzy.

"Clementine!" Emily shouted. She saw Clementine's figure quickly get sucked up into the water. Emily slowly lost sight of Clementine. She let out a scream of frustration and pain.

Emily heard a faint voice, "Emily!" She knew it was Clementine yelling for her.

Emily closed her eyes as she let the current take her down the river. She didn't know where she will end up. She didn't even know if she was going to make it out of this river alive. Emily slowly lost conciseness as she was sent down the dark river. She was alone now. Without Christa. Without Clementine.


End file.
